stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Newport Times
Dit kan toch ook gewoon in De Libertaan? :P 4 mei 2009 10:26 (UTC) Spam, --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:36 (UTC) :Als burgemeester moet je op alles antwoord kunnen geven hoor.. 4 mei 2009 12:02 (UTC) ::Waarom zou Newport geen lokale krant mogen hebben? --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 12:11 (UTC) :::De Libertaan zuigt. Een lokale krant, maar dan voor het hele land :S --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 13:33 (UTC) ::::Tu as raison, Ovetubescu. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:11 (UTC) :::::Ég veit :) Ég har alltída rótt :) --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:13 (UTC) Nieuwtje Full Frontal Buddha kondigt een nieuw album aan (#2) en zou de Newporters graag een voorproefje geven. De stijl van dit album zal licht anders zijn (wat alternatiever en iets kritischer). Als de Newport Times een interview wilt, of mee wilt helpen aan de organisatie van een concertje: geef een seintje! 9 mei 2009 19:54 (UTC) :Hierbij geef ik een sein ;). Zal later op de middag wel iets doen. Eerst moederdag.. :( Salutare, Bucureştean 10 mei 2009 10:03 (UTC) Stemwijzer Lezersbrief :Geachte :Een trouwer lezer van uw krant zijnde, heb ik vanzelfsprekend de "sensationele" interviews met de Newportse presidentskandidaten gelezen. Zelf ben ik geen Newporter, maar ik vertoon wel enige affiniteit met de regio. Ik hoop dan ook van harte dat deze verkiezingen duidelijk en correct zullen verlopen, en niet tot een politieke crisis en leegloop (zoals in mijn geliefde Libertas) zullen leiden. :In eerste instantie zou mijn stem zeker niet naar Timo van Canegem, alias Greenday2, uitgegaan zijn. Dit omdat deze jongeheer - tevens een goede vriend van mij - al president is van Libertas. Ik heb mijn twijfels bij het presidentschap over beide landen! Wat is de betekenis van "open grenzen" dan nog? Laat staan de waarde van "onafhankelijkheid". Nu goed, als ik een Newporter was, ging Jillids mijn stem verkregen hebben. Dankzij de vakkundige verslaggeving van deze krant over de verkiezingen, ben ik opnieuw aan het twijfelen geslaan. Uit de interviews blijkt namelijk dat de verkiezingsprogramma's zo goed als gelijk zijn, en zeker overeenkomen op de belangrijkste punten. Ook blijkt dat beide kandidaten even veel (of even weinig) concrete plannen hebben. Grenzen openstellen, een open politiek en antwoorden als "dat zal zichzelf uitwijzen" komen veelvuldig voor. Natuurlijk is het opstellen van een verkiezingsprogramma - zonder voorbereidingsperiode - een lastige opdracht. Maar het zou gemakkelijker zijn voor de kiezer als één van de kandidaten uitblonk in kennis van het gebied of kennis van zaken. :Ik zal niet naar de stembus moeten gaan, maar de Newporters wel. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat er wijs gestemd zal worden, en aangezien beide presidentskandidaten aan elkaar gewaagd zijn, maakt het mij niet echt uit wie er wint. Zolang Newport maar vredevolle relaties met onze ''alma mater Libertas onderhoudt.'' :''-- een lezer'' Haha, wat wil je, dat dit in de krant komt? Ach, vooruit dan maar :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 15:04 (UTC) :Veritas! Lars Washington 11 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) :: :O. Verdad? Adevărat bedoel je? Ik heb ook zo mijn twijfels... --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::: 't Is echt een mooie krant! Oké, niet altijd even objectief (maar niemand wilt een 100% objectieve krant), maar wel goed geschreven, actueel en to the point. Je bent toevallig niet op zoek naar een titelkop? 11 mei 2009 16:59 (UTC) :::: Ik schrijf alleen snel waardoor er soms wel een paar stomme spelfouten in staan :( Een titelkop? Heb jij een idee? Btw, als je wil mag je ook schrijven hoor... --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 17:02 (UTC) :::::Ik ben btw vooral subjectief als ik geïrriteerd ben, haha :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 17:02 (UTC) To do *Verkiezingen *FFB *Burenruzie :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 08:17 (UTC) Deltaplan Jullie weten toch dat het deltaplan (zoals ik het op dat kaartje gezien heb) niet uitgevoerd kan worden zonder de toestemming van Libertas? 19 mei 2009 18:36 (UTC) :Klopt. Via de stemming wilde we het volgende bereiken 1) hoe Newport erover dacht. 2) Als Newport het goed zou vinden, dan pas zouden we naar Libertas gaan. Snap je? Nu moet ik het nog voorstellen aan de Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken of iemand anders, dan vergadering/stemming, etc, etc. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:42 (UTC) ::Jap, ik snap :) 19 mei 2009 18:44 (UTC) ... --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:45 (UTC) :Ik snap 'm! Mediaoorlog! :D --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:46 (UTC) :: :D Owyeah, back to the 2007s xD 21 mei 2009 08:46 (UTC) Hahahahah :D --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 08:20 (UTC) Campagne "In samenwerking met Echocho en TahR78" haha. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:58 (UTC) Schrijven Zou ik ook kunnen schrijven in de NPT? (A) 24 mei 2009 20:08 (UTC) :Hmm ligt eraan. Over welke dingen wil je schrijven (geen Vienna-dingen die niemand boeien)... lameraaie, LNN? --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:10 (UTC) ::Neen, geen Vienna-dingen die iemand boeien :p je hebt immers geen economie-gedeelte, maar gewoon, over Newport schrijven.. :P Ook een stukje over de LNN idd. 24 mei 2009 20:11 (UTC) :::OK, is goed. Maar ik zal je wel af en toe je artikelen bewerken wanneer ik denk dat het fout gaat ;). Ga je gang. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:13 (UTC) ::::Je schrijfstijl is goed, hierbij ben je officieel aangenomen :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:24 (UTC) :::::Jeej :D Ik heb ook al bij de TLT gewerkt/werk bij de TLT en de Streekkrant, dus.. :P 24 mei 2009 20:25 (UTC) ::::::Hoezo hij verdraait de feiten? :D --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:45 (UTC) Hmm... Mss maken we van de linkerkolom 'politiek' en 'andere zaken die wel boeiend zijn voor menig inwoner' (:P) en de rechter mag volstaan over LNN, wat vind je van die? ;) --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 19:30 (UTC) :Kunnen we het Political Times noemen :) 26 mei 2009 19:32 (UTC) ::Hoeft niet, zo is het goed. --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 19:34 (UTC) :::Idd. 26 mei 2009 19:35 (UTC) :::Zou de overig-kolom niet een beetje groter mogen? (A) Beide 50-50. 26 mei 2009 19:44 (UTC) ::::Ik wil mijn krant niet te veel veranderen ;), het oorspronkelijke moet alsnog blijven overheersen... --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 19:47 (UTC) Storm in de Benelux?? :S --OuWTB 27 mei 2009 04:57 (UTC) :Leef je niet op deze wereld? :S 75000 bliksemschichten in NL, 15 miljoen schade binnen een paar uur. Van Noord-Frankrijk tot in Nederland... --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 08:18 (UTC)